victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Mikayla Eastgrove
|image = |Gender =Female |Age = 16 |Hair Color =Brown |Eye Color =Chocolate Brown |Birthday = August 23rd 1996 |Height =5" 4 |Weight = |Address = Los Angeles, California |Occupation(s) =Student |Aliases =Kayla |Family =Pearla Eastgrove (Sister), Jane Eastgrove (Mother), Nathen Eastgrove (Father) |Friends =Tori, Andre, Robbie, Cat, Jade (Sometimes), Beck, Sinjin (sometimes) |Relationships =None |Pets(s) =None yet |Enemies =Trina, Jade (sometimes), Sinjin (sometimes) |Interests =Music, Reading, Writing, and Acting |Education =Hollywood Arts |Talent =Acting and Singing |Weaknesses =Irritating people |First appearance =August 27, 2012 |Last appearance =I don't know, don't ask me difficult questions! |Portrayer = me. }} Hello everyone! I am Mikayla Eastgrove, but my nickname is Kayla, which I prefer you call me that. I am excited to start going to school at Hollywood Arts. I already have my Slap profile, and I started on August 27th, 2012. I have a sister who will have a Slap profile soon. Click here to visit my slap page. Click here to visit my blog. Appearance Hair Colour:Brown Eye Colour:Chocolate Brown Trademark:My eyes I have brown hair, like Tori's hair, except mine's is a little darker. I am often noted for my chocolate brown eyes, once, my parents said that my eye color is perfect for me, and blends in with my hair. I am 5" 4. I know it's short, but short people are awesome! My hair is sometimes in a ponytail, and sometimes down, but I prefer to have it down. It makes my hair feel free. I don't really have a certin style for myself. I wear girly clothes, but I wear tomboyish clothes. I love to wear neon, and bright colors, but not bright enough to blind you. Family Pearla Eastgrove Pearla Eastgrove is my sister, but her nickname is Pearl. She is a mix of Jade and Beck. Sometimes she creeps me out so bad, that I get really scared, but most of the time, I'm not scared. In fact, everytime she wears this one dress, and has a hairstyle, I get less scared everytime. Pearl is an amazing cook! Every night, she know what I want for dinner. Our parents are super busy with their new jobs, so, she watches over me. I can get annoyed by her, when she does yoga. She forces me to do yoga with her sometimes. She says that she has a 'Dream photographic memory'. So she remembers most of her dreams, and she has a lot. And due to her 'dream photographic memory', she knows she dreams in color. Jane Eastgrove Jane Eastgrove is my mother. I love her to death, and she often goes on busy trips, so I don't know her much. But I do know she loves movies. I mean, she loves movies to death. Everytime that she gets the chance, she goes out to the theater, and sees a popular movie. Her favorite movie genres are comedy, and romance. She loves the 50s, 70s, and 80s. She will often wear clothes from those eras. And she is kinda a fashion freak. Some other facts about her, her favorite color is pink, her favorite accessory is the necklace. She loves boots. She says that they are very protective of the rain, and are fashionable. She said that she was offered a chance to become an actress, but got stage freight, and failed at her performance. When I was in Second Grade, my mother was in a horrible accident. She was walking down the street, doing reserch for a report, when a car accidently got off the road, and crashed right through an Arts-N-Crafts store. She got a mild concussion, and had a broken arm, and had to stay home for a couple of days. Nathan Eastgrove Nathen Eastgrove is my father. I love him so much! She goes to work in the office, so I know him better then my mom. He absolutly loves to write. Anytime that he has a break, he works on this noval he is writing. It's called '30 Sleepless Nights'. It's about a teen who finds out that he is part of a vampire bloodline, and he has 30 nights to find out the plans of their rival werewolfs, and has to stop them. My father is a great cook, and that's where Pearla got her cooking skills. He loves to watch TV. He often watches crime/drama shows. He does what medical shows as well. History I was born on August 23rd, 1996, on a cold Miami morning. I met my old best friend Hailey in First Grade, when I was playing by myself. Shecame over, and asked if we could play together on the slide. So, I yes, and we had a blast. That's when we became best friends. In Second Grade, I was on the monkey bars, and I accidently lost my grip, and fell down, and I broke my arm. In fourth grade, I decided to grow my bangs out, so, I started wearing clips to get used to having my bangs out. Every once in a while, I wear them down, but most of the time, I wear them to my sides. In sixth grade, I graduated from Miami Elementary School, and went to Miami Junior High. Then in 9th Grade, I graduated from Miami Junior High. Then my life turned around a few days before my 16th birthday. I went home from the mall with Hailey, and my mom (who was at home at the time), told me, Pearl, and Hailey, that we were moving to Los Angeles, because my dad got a promotion, and had to move to LA. And the day before I left, Hailey and I stopped being best friends. You see, when I visited Hailey's house for the last time (because we were leaving Miami at an early hour), and Hailey wanted me to stay with her parents, and her. I said that it was kind of Hail (my nickname for her), but I said that I should move on and try to make new friends. Then she locked the door, we were in her room, and she covered it. Then she said in a treating voice 'You will stay with me, and that's final.'. That was scarier then the time Pearla showed us her play about an emo, and that was was rated with a warning from herself! So, I yelled out '4!'. You see, me and Hailey have codes for talking to each other, and our parents know about it. When I yelled out 4, it meant 'Help!'. Her parents, forced Hailey to unblocked the door, but she took the key, and put it in her backpocket. Luckily, her parents had a key, and unlocked the door. Hailey's mom grabbed me, and toke me to the main hall, before I left the house. Stold me that she has become selfish and bratty, so I left the house saying this: "Tell Hailey, that she is a gank." then I slammed the door, and walked home. So, the next day, we all toke an express to Los Angeles. It toke use about 5 hours to get there, and we all went to our new house, and we unpacked, and me and Pearl went to Hollywood Arts for our auditions. And later that night, when we were doing yoga,en we got a call from the school, we both passed. We had our first day of Hollywood Arts, and we got used to it fast. I didn't mind anyone who was acting weird, like Sikowitz. And we both made fast friends. Personality I am a care-free person. I tend to be random at times, and at the same time, I am really serious. I love music and acting, I love coffee like Jade, but I just like it A LOT. I am kinda ditzy. I had a best friend from Miami, but however, I learned she was bratty, before I leave Miami. I am kinda absent-minded at times, I often daydream about my favorite stuff, or random things. And I often have weird dreams. So, I get confused sometimes. Other times when I do pay attention, I do get confused. I have been told I can be a little airheadish at times, but however, I pay hard attention to other things. I am a technology freak. I have a Zebra patterned Pearbook, An iPear, Zebra Pearpad, and my awesome Zebra Pearphone. I love The Hunger Games, I have read all the books, seen the first movie at it's first showing, andI have 2 posters of the series. One is the real theater poster, and the other is the burning mockingjay pin. I love singing, I will often sing in the shower. I would count myself as an alto. I am a Zebra lover. I have a shirt with 2 zebras, a zebra patterned shirt, zebra sheets, zebra golves, zebra scarf, a zebra Pearbook, PearPad, and Pearphone. I will rarely get mad at anyone, unless someone annoys me bad, says sonthing offenece about me, or they never want a break from me (I'M TALKING TO YOU HAILEY!). Relationships With Other Students Andre Harris Andre often helps me when I need help with recording, and helps me with recording sessions. Other then that, we are good friends. And when he acts wonky, I find it cute. Beck Oliver Beck often helps me with acting when I need help with that. Other then that, we don't talk much. But we are ok on terms. Cat Valentine Cat is the sweetest girl ever! She always cheers me up when I am down, and she is one of my new best friends. Jade West I like Jade, I try my best to be friends with her. She likes me, but however, my bubbliness can be a litte annoying to her, which is understandable. But however, she trusts me to be with Beck. Robbie Shapiro Robbie is the loveable goof, I like him a lot! I don't find him geeky, and I feel bad when he is tortured. He deserves better. Tori Vega Tori is a nice, sweet, and talented girl, but however, she reminds me of Hailey, and she gets all the attention. So We are friemies. Trina Vega I tried to be friend with her, but however, wants me to adore her. Man, can't she realize that she has no talent? Plus, she reminds me of the true Hailey. Other People Terra Amberlina Terra is one of my best friends! She loves my bubbliness , even though she can't hold that grudge for most bubbly girls. She was the first person I met at Hollywood Arts, and is super nice! Heather Pederez Umm...to her POV, we are like, close friends, but not to me. Honestly, she has no talent. But she says I have talent, but not enough to compare to her. Yeah, she is such a gank. But, I feel bad for her, so I am her friend. To me, she is more of an acquntance then a friend to me. Amanda Ross One of my favorite people ever! She is so nice! And she is has so much enegry that keeps me happy all day. Gallery Miranda-Cosgrove-USC-Class-Of-2017.jpg Tumblr m9e5ec6E541r0vhzho2 250.png Tumblr m9do5pYveJ1r1xvd6.jpg Tumblr m9dm27ftIX1rx2oozo3 250.png Miranda-Cosgrove-Boyfriend-At-The-Movies.jpg A7c7833ed05211e1818012313b012024 7.jpg Befa504ee67e11e18ddc22000a1cbaec 7.jpg Mcstpatty2012.jpg 671c9c7cd07811e19f3f22000a1c00f7 7.jpg Tumblr m9fa04eqkL1rcudhjo5 250.png Tumblr m9fa04eqkL1rcudhjo3 250.png Tumblr m9fa04eqkL1rcudhjo1 250.png X2 9044333.png Tumblr m9f5dshOTl1rx15eko3 250.jpg Tumblr m9exaaLRa91rt0lbi.png Miranda-cosgrove-05.jpg MikaylaEastgroveGuiter.jpg 4fywa4sg4roxnkubnft8 reasonably small.png Normal 026.jpg Miranda-Cosgrove-kids-choice-awards-2012-30210925-385-510.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-kids-choice-awards-2010-43 0.jpg Miranda+Cosgrove+Sparks+Fly+Photoshoot.jpg Miranda-Cosgrove-USC.jpg Miranda-Cosgrove-Better-In-The-Bahamas-T-Shirt.jpg Miranda-Cosgrove-College-Backpack.jpg Trivia *I am a HUGE fan of The Hunger Games. *My life is mostly acting & music. *I Love Zebra so much! *I own a Zebra patterned Pearbook, Pearpad, and Pearphone. *I am a mix of Cat and Jade, but mostly Cat. *My talents are singing and acting. *I do have my drivers license. *I'm learning how to play the guitar for The Big Showcase. *My favorite subject is writing. *I don't like dancing much, but I am taking a Modern Dancing class at HA. *I love learning about Egyptian, Greek, and Roman mythology. *I am learning how to speak French. *I usually get high grades in my classes, which is an A or a B. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:1996 Births Category:Mikayla Eastgrove Category:Characters with TheSlap